Coral Sea's Weird Life
by Gems5566
Summary: Percy is missing. Annabeth is pregnant. Theirs a new girl at camp. What's going on? This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Coral's POV**

I was sitting in English class listening to my teacher go on and on about short stories when there was a knock on the classroom door. While the teacher answered the door I was talking to me friend Cara. She had light brown hair that ended just below her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. She it the type of person that everyone wants to be friends with.

She was trying to figure out whom I liked. Which she tried to do everyday so it was getting really annoying. "Cara, I have told you a thousand times that I don't like anyone." I told her.

"Coral, I know that you like someone," she said with a little bit of curiosity in her voice. "Just tell me who it is already"

"I'm serious I don't like anyone"

"Fine!" Cara said while crossing her arms over her chest.

I looked to see who the teacher was talking to and it was the principal. The principal seemed worried and sad about something. Since they were still talking I decided that I would ask Cara whom she liked. Of course this turned in to hear telling me all about her crush. "OMG, I'm so glad you asked me that" Said Cara with a big smile" I have the biggest crush on Neil from Chemistry. Its just his eyes are so captivating it's like he can see right through me even if I am having a bad day and am trying to hide all my emotions. You know what I mean."

I nodded my head "Ya, it's like he can see the rea…" Before I could finish the teacher walked up to us.

"Coral, could you please pack up your stuff and go with the principal." She said

When I saw the way that she looked at me I had a feeling that I was not going to have a happy day after I talked with the principal. It was like she was trying to hide something that was making her very sad.

I nodded my head and packed up. When I left the classroom I saw the principal waiting for me. He told me to go get anything that I needed from my locker and then go to his office.

-10 min later-

After getting me jacket from my locker (Because it is like -10 out side. What do you suspect I live in Canada and it's the middle of January). I went to the principal's office and knocked on the door. I heard o muffled come in so I opened the door.

When I opened the door I was shocked. Sitting in one of the sitting in front of the desk was my uncle Robert and my 2 other uncle's Richard and Rider were standing around the room. What was also a surprise was that there were to police officers in the room as well.

After getting over the sock of seeing them I started to get worried because I don't really see my extended family because my dad doesn't have the best relationships with them. "Hi" was the only word that I was able to get out.

My Uncle Rider told me to take a set. When I sat down I started asking questions. "What's going on? Why are you here? Has something happened? Why are there two police officers here?" When I was finished me rant there was a couple seconds of silence before my Uncle Robert answered my questions.

"Coral, we are hear because there has been an accident…" My uncle looked sad and unhappy about what he was about to say. "There was a murder this Morning around 10:00 am."

I was shocked I couldn't think strait the only thing that I came out of me mouth was "What?"

"Coral, the people that were murdered were your parents." This time it was my Uncle Rickard that answered. His voice was full of sadness.

When I heard this I broke out of my confusion and started crying.

**Uncle Rider's POV**

When Richard had told Coral that it was her parents that were murdered she broke out in tears. I tried to comfort her but I didn't know how to because I don't know a lot about her. Your family is not that close, it's a miracle for use to even get together once a year. Sheer I call my brothers but we never talked for long and we never talked about our kids much. It was more about business or something that didn't include our families.

After about 5 min Coral had stopped crying and was just sniffling. I thought that this would be a good time to tell her why the police officers were there.

"Coral, the police officers are here because they would like to ask you some questions. If you're not ready right now, we can what a few minutes." I said.

"N-No, I can answer their questions." Coral said but I could tell that she was still very shocked and sad about what she just heard.

**Cara's POV**

After coral left the room the teacher continued the lesson. I zoned out because Neil was in this class as well and he sat 2 seats in front of me. I was imagining how smooth his hair would be.

-30 min later-

The bell rang, telling us that we had one more period left before school ended.

While I was heading to my last period class I was wondering were Coral was and why the principal wanted to talk with her. I made a mental note to call her later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Coral's POV**

After the police officers asked me a few questions. Mostly it was like "Do you know if your parents have any enemy's?" and "Did you see anything strong or out of place when you left your house this morning?" There was a bunch of other questions but I can't remember what they were but most of my answer's were mostly no or maybe.

Right know we were heading to my Uncle Roberts house. I didn't really talk to anyone in the car.

When we arrived at the house my Uncle told me that the whole family was coming over to see me and have dinner.

Over the next 2 hours the whole family was there. Almost all my cousins were there. All my aunts and all my uncles were there.

Everyone came and said hello and tried to cheer me up. It was wired because all my aunt's seemed to want to cry and looked worried that I wasn't talking. My Uncles just checked up on me now and then. Most of my cousins were sad but not to broken up about the accident but they were all older then me by a few years, so they could handle it.

My Cousins were all sitting with me. They were playing a game of monopoly when the doorbell rang again. I was wondering who it was. So I looked to see if everyone was here and realized that my eldest cousin mark and his family weren't here.

When I heard the door close in came my last cousin with his family. I felt a little tug on my shirt so I looked down and found my cousins kid. He was so cute. He put his arms up telling me that he wanted to get up on the couch with me. So I picked him up.

I remembered that I still didn't know his name so I whispered to him. "Hey, what's your name?" I was quiet enough that he was the only one that could hear what I had said.

"Gwayson" He said. But he couldn't say the 'R' in Grayson. "What youw name?" He asked.

"Coral" Still in a quiet voice.

**Uncle Richard's POV**

When Mark arrived with his wife Kelly and son Grayson. We were talking about what we should do about the situation. Until I saw Grayson sitting on Corals lap on the couch it seemed that they were talking.

"Guy's look" I pointed to Coral and Grayson in the living room.

"That's cute," said Kelly

"It looks like Grayson is getting Coral to talk" Said Rider in a surprised voice that is not commonly heard.

"She hasn't spoken since the police officers finished asking her questions," said Robert

"Maybe it is because Grayson is not treating hear like he is sorry for what happens," said Kelly.

**Cara's POV**

I had just finished my homework and decided to call Coral.

"Hello" Coral said when she picked up the phone.

"Hey Coral, it's Cara" I said, " What's up?"

"Not much. You?"

"Just finished my homework and wanted to ask you why you got sent to the principal's office?" I said

"Oh, well when I left the class he told me to get my things to go home and then go to his office" I could tell that she was sad because of the way she was talking, "when I got there I found all my uncles there along with 2 police officers."

"Wait your uncles. I thought that your family didn't talk to them a lot and police officers?"

"Ya, when I was sitting down they told me…" She hesitated. I could hear her sniffling like she was about to cry.

"Coral, What happened? You can tell me." I was worried for my friend because she never cry's. Even when she broke her arm she didn't cry.

"They t-told m-me that my had been murdered." When she said the last word she started crying.

"Hey don't cry it will be alright. You can get through this. You're strong. Heck you're the strongest person that I know." I said. It was hard to comfort her when we were on the phone but I tried my best.

"Ya, I know it will be fine. It's just hard."

"Ya, I know. But you can handle it"

"Thanks, you're a great friend" she had stopped crying and was just sniffling now.

"Of courses I am. But I have one question for you what do you want me to tell the people at school if they ask where you are?" I had to ask because I didn't want to just tell people what happened with out her consent.

"Only tell my close friends. If someone asks tell them but make them swear not to tell anyone. I don't want the hole school knowing."

"Ok" I said, "I will call soon ok"

"Ya that would be fine. I should probably go. I sort of left to take your call in the middle of dinner"

"Ya , ok bye . And remember that it you need anything just call."

"Ok, bye" She said and hung up.

When Coral hung up I felt really bad for her. She was such a nice person. She was nice to everyone, and stud up to bullies even if she didn't know the person that was getting bullied well. On top of that she was mega beautiful with her turquoise eyes, long dark, dark brown hair that was almost black that fell in waves to her mid back, and to top that of she had the perfect figure that wasn't muscular, with curves in just the right places. Every guy had a crush on her but when one asked her out she would turn him down. I kept wondering how this could have happened to her?

**Coral's POV**

It had been 5 days since I found out. I hadn't gone to school and I haven't talked to a lot of my friends. I was getting ready to go to the funeral. I was wearing a black knee length dress with tiets, black boots, and a black sweater.

When we arrived I was silent. I felt if I talked that I was going to cry. We were having a 2-hour visitation period so people could pay their respects. We were then going to have the actual ceremony before we went to the cemetery.

People kept coming up to me telling me that they were sorry for my loss. I would say 'thanks' and then fall silent again. I didn't say or do anything during the ceremony or at the cemetery. I was pretty much silent the whole time.

After everything was done the family (aunts, uncles, cousins) and close family friends were invited for a late lunch at my Uncle Robert's house. I still didn't talk to a lot of people. So I went to the room that I was staying in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Coral's POV**

I party was still going on down stairs when I heard o knock on the door. I was surprised because no one knocks on the door. They just know that I want to be alone. But I decided to let them come in. "Come in" I said.

"Hey Coral" I was surprised because it was my cousin Carter he had brown hair and brown eyes in other word's he looked like my Uncle Richard.

"Hey Carter. What you need?" I was trying to be nice but I wasn't really in the mode to talk to anyone but know that I think about it I haven't wanted to talk to anyone in the past week. If I did talk it would be for a min or two.

"I came to tell you that there is a meeting tomorrow to discuss the will that you have to attend." He said. When I heard that I felt tears build up on the rims of my eyes. I guess carter new that it made me upset because he came over and gave me a hug.

"Hey it's going to be ok. You're strong and were all hear for you if you need it. Just remember that." He said while still hugging me and rubbing my back.

"I know that you're all there for me. It's just that it's hard to picture life with out them" I was still hugging him and he was still rubbing my back. " It feels like my world is coming crashing down and there is no way that I can build it back up"

"There is always away to build it back up," He said "and it starts with you talking to us, participating, and going out with us or your friends because to start building your life back up you need others to help. You can never do anything by your self."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Coral's POV**

The next day we went to the lawyer and other people that were involved with my parents will. When everyone was sited the meeting began.

"We are all here today to talk about the last will and testimony that was left by Mr. and Mrs. Sea." said one of the men in the room. I didn't pay attention to his name so lets call him Bob because to me that is the name I would give him because he seemed to be a pretty normal guy. "Are we all in agreement?"

Everyone nodded so he continued, "The will states that the legal guardians are Rider Sea, Robert Sea, and Richard Sea. All belongings have be left to their daughter Coral Sea." I had assumed that every thing was left to me because I was their only kid and my mom's parents had died a few years ago and left everything to her. That's why I assumed that they left everything to me. But I had no clue who were my legal guardians until now. "The will also states that all financial issues be dealt with one of her legal guardians present until Coral has completed her schooling or until she is at minimum of 20 years old." I also know that there would be rules. "Even though a legal guardian must be present at all big decision involving money. None of the legal guardians will be able to remove money from the accounts with out Corals consent. That means that all the money, the house, the cars, the boat, and anything else that they own has be left to Coral." Bob said in a very serious voice.

There was a mumble of 'yes' or nodded of heads.

Bob continued "They have also left a letter to Coral with me. I don't know what is written in the letter but my instructions were to only give the letter to Coral if she was 18 years old or younger. Which I believe that you are 14 years old correct?"

I wonder what was in the letter. "Yes, I am 14." I said but it was a struggle because my throat was really dry.

"Great," said Bob "they have also left a letter addressed to the three uncles." My uncles nodded their heads to signify that they understand. "Ok, well that is all that is written in the will. I will be back in half an hour with the letters. For the time being Mr. and Mrs. Sea's accountant, financial advisor, and the repetitive from the bank," pointing to each one of the people that were sitting beside him. "Will help you sort out the best option's for all the financials and discuss what you accounts the money will be transferred to. They with also put you in touch with real estate agents, etc… that can help you sell the big things if you decide to sell them. That is all and I'm very sorry for your lose Coral. Your parents were good people." He sounded sad when he said that.

"Thanks" I said but it made me sad when he said that.

After the lawyer left, the other three men handed my uncles and me a list of things my parents owned. They told my that I had to choose if I was I there going to sell it or keep it. I didn't really want to deal with it now but it was better to just get it over with so I could start building my life back up again. The list had about 30 things on it. I didn't know what a bunch of them were so I just told them what I wanted to be done with the stuff that I new about.

"The house should be sold because I can't live by myself and I don't think keeping it is a good idea. The cars should be sold as well because I want be driving for a few years. The boat can be sold as well; even though I would love to keep it, it's just to hard to keep it maintained and if I what to go sailing I can just ask one of my friends from the club if I can go with them at some time and I can also take lessons if I want to right." My uncles nodded their heads. "And all the other stuff I have not clue what it is so could you tell me what it is and what I should do with it."

They nodded their heads again and started telling me what it was and what should do with it. The three men at the other side of the table were putting there input in and righting down beside each thing on the list what was going to happen. I kept asking questions about things because I didn't know what they meant and know that I had to learn it at some point in my life. They were very kind about me asking them all these questions and answered them to there full ability. In 2 hours we were able to figure out what was happening with everything and I learned all the things that were important for me to know about like different types of bank accounts, taxes, and mortgages, and a bunch of other things. I also had the letter that my parents had left me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Coral's POV**

After the meeting we all went to uncle Robert's house for dinner and to read the letters.

I was sitting on the bed in the room I was staying in (I guess I should be calling it my room because this is were I am living for now). I was staring at the envelope that held the letter. I was debating with myself about when I should open it. I had already decided that I wanted to read it by myself. I finally gave in to the temptation of reading it so I opened it.

-5 min later-

When I finished reading the letter I was shocked. The letter said that the person that I had been calling dad for my whole life was actually my step-dad. But that he had been in my life since I was born and that he considered me as his own daughter. It also said that my real dad had said that there was a place that I was suppose to go at 12 years old so I could be trained. It didn't say why I needed to be trained just that when I got to this place after calling the number that was in the letter. The number was for a place in New York. It also said that a guy named Chiron would explain everything to me, I just had to tell him what happened.

There was a nock on the door that brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I said and in walked my three uncles.

"Hey we were wondering if you read your letter?" asked my uncle Rider. I had no clue how to tell them what was in the letter.

"Ya, have you read your letter?" I asked wanting to know what there letter said.

"Ya , you can read it if we are aloud to read yours" said uncle Rider. I thought about it and thought it would be a better then having to say it out loud.

"Ok, it's better then me explaining it to you"

We switched letters and read them in silent. When I finished reading the letter I looked up to see my uncles still reading. Their letter was pretty much the same things that mine had said but there was also a bunch of things. Like they had to let me go to this place and that after I had gone they could ask me what it was about. And they had to believe what I tell them about this place even if it sounds crazy. I have no clue what that was about.

I was still looking at them when they finished. All three of them looked at me and then came and gave me a hug. " We will always consider you part of this family even if you are not blood related." I had no clue, which one had said it but I didn't carry.

"And I will always consider you and everyone else as my family as well. No matter what happens after I go to this place in New York." I had tears in my eyes when I said this to hem.

-2 weeks later-

We had called the number and talked to the person named Chiron. He told us that he would like me to fly out to New York. He told us that he would explain everything when I got there. He was going to send a girl named Annabeth Chase to pick me up at the airport. The weird part was that he wanted me to get there as soon as possible. I had to tell him that I could come in 2 weeks because I had to sort some things out before I came. So after packing the house up and moving all my stuff to my uncle Riders new house, he decided that it would be a good time to move and also he moved to the area near my school so I wouldn't have to switch schools. And selling the thing that were in the house that I didn't need or want. Selling the cars and the boat. I was ready to go to New York to figure out who my real dad is, why I had to be trained. Most of all start rebuilding my life back up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone**

**Just wanted to let you no that i will not continue to post chapters if i don't get feed back from people so please review!**

**If i can get 10 reviews i will post the next chapter.**

**Thanks**


End file.
